Sorry, I Love You
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: Kyuubi gadis tomboy yang jatuh hati pada sahabatnya sedirii, Itachi. Namun Itachi malah tertarik dalam pesona mahasiswi pindahan, Deidara yang langsung menjadi primadona kampus. Bagaimana kisah selanjtnya? Warning: GS/GB, OS gagal, cerita panjang, Judul gak sesuai isi, Typo seperti ranjau, EYD tidak sempurna. Ide cerita mainstream. Gendre: Hurt/comfort. No Pairing.


Sorry, I Love You

.

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

.

Naruto dkk milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, but this Fiction belong to me "Daniela Alexsandra" disini Dan hanya pinjem Chara-chara bikinan Om MK

.

.

Chara : Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Kyuubi (female), Yamanaka Deidara (female)

Genre : Hurt and comfort inside

Rate : T

Warning : Seperti peringatan Dan di Fict Dan yang pertama dan kedua, hal itu juga berlaku disini, alurnya maju mundur cantik jadi Dan harap reader sekalian nggak bingung.

gender bender, always human and female Kyuubi. Typo seperti ranjau jadi hati-hati, ide cerita selalu mainstream, maksa banget dan sangat panjang (8k) , judul dan isi tidak sesuai (Maap Dan gak pandai bikin judul)

but i hope you like

.

.

Ps: Mungkin ini akan jadi one shoot pertama Dan atau mungkin Multi chapter seperti fict Dan sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi Fict ini tergantung pada minna-san. Oneshoot or multi chap.

.

.

.

suka baca kalo nggak segera back ato close ne ^_^v

.

.

.

here we go...

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah cepak yang penampilannya lebih mirip seorang pemuda dari pada seorang gadis pada umumnya pada teman ravennya

"Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, Kyuu. Memang kau tidak ada kelas juga?" tanya balik pemuda bersurai raven yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi

"Aku baru ada kelas jam 10 nanti." jawab gadis bersurai merah aka Uzumaki Kyuubi

"Hn. aku pergi."

"Ingat janjimu nanti sore." seru Kyuubi pada Itachi sebelum Itachi berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri di taman kampus Universitas Konoha (UK).

"Hn."

"Hah,,, ku harap kau tak melupakan janjimu lagi padaku Chi." gumam Kyuubi yang mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati terpaan angin musim semi yang sejuk

Flashback

Hari ini rencananya Kyuubi akan nobar pertandingan antara tim sepak bola favoritnya FC Barcelona melawan musuh bebuyutannya Real Madrid FC yang sayangnya adalah tim favorit Itachi, pemuda yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai. Kyuubi sudah siap dengan jersey tim favoritnya, dia hanya perlu menunggu Itachi untuk menjemputnya.

"Kau akan pergi Kyuu?" tanya Minato, kepala keluarga Namikaze

"Iya tousan, aku akan nobar bersama teman-teman di cafe paman Kakashi.

"Kau pergi sendiri?" tanya Minato dengan sebelah alis terangkat

"Tidak, Itachi akan menjemputku. mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai."

"Hm, jangan pulang terlalu malam"

"Yes Sir" sahut Kyuubi dengan gaya militer yang membuat Minato gemas dan berakhir dengan rambut cepak Kyuubi yang makin berantakan karena di acak gemas oleh Minato.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyuubi menunggu Itachi datang menjemputnya padahal 30 menit lagi pertandingannya akan dimulai dan Itachi malah sulit dihubungi, sungguh Kyuubi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Itachi saat ini. Hampir tiap menit Kyuubi selalu mengecek ponselnya berharap ada balasan dari puluhan sms yang Kyuubi kirim pada Itachi. Tak berapa lama ponsel Kyuubi berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk

.

Itachi Calling

.

"Yak,,,, Kakek keriput sialan. Kau kira sekarang jam berapa huh?" marah Kyuubi

"Ma,,ma,,, aku minta maaf rubah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa nobar. aku sedang ada urusan yang lebih penting. Aku minta maaf." jelas Itachi

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal brengsek. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu hah." omel Kyuubi

"Ayolah Kyuu, aku tau aku salah. Makanya untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu, aku akan meminta Kisame untuk menjemputmu. Sepertinya waktunya masih cukup sebelum kick off babak pertama." bujuk Itachi

"Kau bercanda? kalau kau bilang dari awal tidak bisa ikut, seharusnya kau menghubungiku bukannya malah sulit di hubungi. Kalau tau seperti itu lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri"

"Kau sudah gila ya? Jalanan sangat rawan saat malam hari rubah. Aku tetap akan menghubungi Kisame jika kau bersikeras ingin nobar di kafe milik pamanmu itu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan menghubunginya sendiri. Kau selalu saja bertingkah seenakmu sendiri. Dasar kakek-kakek keriputan."

"Oh,,, come on Kyuu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyuu, aku janji lain kali kita akan pergi nobar. Tapi untuk kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi."

"Memang kau ada perlu ap-" ucapan Kyuubi terhenti saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara perumpuan yang cukup familiar

"Kau bersama Deidara?" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara yang cukup pelan tapi masih mampu didengar Itachi.

"Hehehehe,,,, besok akan aku ceritakan semuanya padamu. aku harus pergi sekarang dia sudah menunggu. Jaa aku menyayangimu rubah."

Dan sambungan telpon itu terputus begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih diam mematung dengan ponsel yang masih tertempel di telinga kirinya.

"Dasar Keriput bodoh." rutuk Kyuubi kemudian beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi Kyuu?" tanya Minato saat berpapasan dengan Kyuubi di tangga

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan tousan. aku akan istirahat saja. Oyasumi." ujar Kyuubi sambil terus nenapaki tangga, ia tidak mau Minato melihat air matanya yang sudah terlanjur membasahi pipinya meskipun sudah berusaha ia tahan.

Sedangkan Minato hanya bisa menatap putri angkatnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Walau hanya sekilas tapi Minato tadi sempat melihat mata Kyuubi yang berkaca-kaca seperti mau menangis.

.

.

.

Flashback End

.

.

Seperti kesepakatan awal mereka tadi pagi, Kyuubi sekarang tengah menunggu Itachi di food court mall Konoha. Rencananya mereka akan menonton seri terbaru film 'Insidius'.

"Ck,, kemana si Chiput itu? Katanya sudah di jalan, ini sudah hampir mau mulai filmnya."

"Yo, Kyuu. Kau sudah lama?" tanya Itachi mencoba basa-basi namun hanya mendapatkan pelototan dari Kyuubi

"Hehehe,,,, sepertinya aku sudah sangat terlambat, gomen tadi aku harus menjemput seseorang." jelas Itachi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ck, kau selalu saja begini. Kenapa aku betah berteman denganmu. Kami-sama pasti sangat membenciku" ratap Kyuubi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyuu."

"Ck, sudahlah ayo filmnya sebentar lagi mulai dan kita belum beli tiketnya."

"Hn, kalau begitu aku yang akan antri tiketnya sekarang kau dan Deidara bisa membeli minuman dan pop corn." ujar Itachi

"Deidara?" tanya Kyuubi

"Hehe,,, iya aku tadi terlambat karena menjemput dia dulu. Kau tidak keberatankan kalo dia nonton bersama kita."

Saat itu Kyuubi baru sadar kalo ternyata Deidara sudah berdiri di samping Itachi dan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai, Kyuubi-san. Gomen ne sudah membuatmu menunggu Kyuubi-san" ujar Deidara masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir cherynya.

Sungguh hati Kyuubi berdenyut sakit. Dengan menyunggingkan senyum yang di paksakan Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka berdua. 'Kami-sama kuatkan hatiku' batin Kyuubi. Dia sadar sepenuhnya jika sedari dulu mereka berteman Itachi tidak pernah memandangnya, pandangannya tertuju hanya tertuju pada sosok Deidara yang begitu feminim dan cantik, karena Deidara merupakan primadona di UK.

'Seharusnya kau sadar, Kyuu. Itachi tidak mungkin tertarik padamu. Lihat saja penampilanmu dan Itachi tidak jauh beda. Kau jauh sekali dari kata seorang gadis yang cantik dan anggun idaman para pria. Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa di kampus sering mengira kau adalah seorang pria. Kau bahkan pernah di tembak adik kelasmu karena salah mengira kau adalah pria, dan berakhir dengan kau yang di tertawakan teman-temanmu, bahkan Itachi juga ikut mentertawakanmu. sadarlah Kyuu, sadar.' batin Kyuubi yang sudah berada di antrian counter penjual pop corn.

"Ne, Kyuubi-san. Ku lihat kau begitu dekat dengan Tachi-kun. Apa kalian sepasang kekasih, un?" tanya Deidara membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi tentang nasib buruknya dalam percintaan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya balik Kyuubi

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sepertu itu. Kalian nampak serasi menurutku, un." ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih." ujar Kyuubi singkat

"Kenapa? bukankah Tachi-kun itu pria yang baik, un."

"Dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang berarti di hatinya."

"Jadi seperti cinta yang tak terbalas ya. Ah,,, go,, gomen Kyuubi-san aku tidak bermaksud lancang, un."

"Ka,,,kau bi,,bicara apa? Aku mencintai I,,itachi, kau bercanda ya?" bantah Kyuubi

"Eh,,,, tapi dari yang ku lihat, kau memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. terlihat penuh rasa cinta."

"Ck, kau jangan sok tau, jika kau tidak tau apa-apa. kita bahkan tidak dekat sama sekali." entah kerena ingin menutupi rahasianya Kyuubi jadi tidak sadar kalau suaranya meninggi.

"Go,,,gomen Kyuubi-san sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, un" sesal Deidara dengan kepala menunduk

"Kenapa Kau berteriak seperti itu pada Dei-chan, Kyuu?" ujar tiba-tiba Itachi yang sudah berdiri mereka.

"Ini bukan salah Kyuubi-san, Tachi-kun. Aku yang sudah keterlaluan padanya." sela Deidara

"Tapi, bukan berarti ia bisa membentakmu seenaknya di depan umum seperti itu."

"Gomen, aku yang salah karena berteriak padamu." ujar Kyuubi yang kemudian merebut tiket dari tangan Itachi setelah sebelumnya menyambar box minuman dan popcorn di meja counter dan meyerahkannya pada Itachi kemudian berlalu menuju teater 1 tempat penayangan film mereka.

Entah kenapa mendapati reaksi Kyuubi yang seperti itu malah membuatnya tambah kesal. Saat Itachi hendak memanggil Kyuubi, lengannya ditarik oleh Deidara.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memarahi Kyuubi seperti itu, un. Tadi memang kesalahanku, wajar jika Kyuubi-san marah padaku, un. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya nanti, un." ujar Deidara

Kemudian mereka beranjak menyusul Kyuubi ke teater satu, mereka bertiga duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan Itachi yang berada di tengah, Kyuubi di sebelah kiri dan Deidara di kanan Itachi.

Suara jeritan penonton mengiringi adegan demi adegan yang terjadi selama penayangan film, tak terkecuali orang dadakan yang di ajak Itachi menonton film bersama dengan Kyuubi. Sesekali Kyuubi mencuri pandang ke arah Itachi yang sedang menenangkan Deidara yang ketakutan melihat adegan film yang cukup sadis.

pemandangan yang disajikan Itachi dan Deidara malah semakin membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, bagaimana tidak bila orang yang kau suka tengah memberikan perhatian layaknya sepasang kekasih. Rasanya Kyuubi ingin menghilang saat ini juga, matanya sudah memanas sejak melihat Itachi merangkul dan menenangkan Deidara dalam pelukannya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuu?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi mendadak berdiri

"Toilet" ujarnya singkat

"A,,aku ikut Kyuubi-san" ujar Deidara yang kemudian ikut beranjak.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya beranjak menuju toilet. Untung saja toilet sedang dalam kondisi sepi jadi mereka berdua memasuki bilik yang tersedia. Di dalam toilet Kyuubi menumpahkan air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia menangis sambil menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

.

Tok,,tok,,tok,,,

.

Pintu bilik toilet Kyuubi di ketuk dari luar oleh seseorang, sontak saja membuat Kyuubi buru-buru menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Kyuubi-san, kau masih di dalam, un?" tanya seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu aka Deidara

"Ya, sepertinya aku akan lama, perutku tiba-tiba sakit. Mungkin tadi aku salah makan. Jika kau mau kau bisa kembali duluan" ujar Kyuubi dengan suara yang ia coba agar tidak nampak mencurigakan

"Kau yakin, un?" tanya Deidara saat menyadari suara Kyuubi yang berubah

"Hm, kau kembali duluan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau mau aku panggilkan Itachi, un?"

"Jangan. Ah,,, ma,,,maksudku tidak perlu."

"Baiklah, un. Aku kembali dulu."

Kyuubi masih terdiam di bilik toilet cukup lama setelah kepergian Deidara. Setelah dirasa air matanya sudah tidak menetes lagi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik toilet. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau. Menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia mulai membasuh mukanya dengan air membuang sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel. Setelah dirasa penampilannya cukup baik, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk kembali, saat ia keluar dari toilet, langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Itachi sedang berdiri bersandar tepat di sebelah pintu toilet.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chiput?" tanya Kyuubi heran

"Kau bai-baik saja?" Itachi balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi dulu

"Menang aku kenapa?"

"Ck, dasar rubah buluk. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau di dalam sana hah. Aku kira kau kenapa-napa bodoh, hampir saja aku mau mendobrak masuk kedalam jalau kau tidak keluar." Omel Itachi

"hahaha,,, apa selama itu ya?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tawa canggung.

"Hn, ku pikir tadi kau pingsan di dalam."

"Gomen ne, perutku sakit. Biasa kau tau sendirikan. hehe" jawab Kyuubi

"Hah,,, kalau kau sedang dismenorea, seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal. Kita bisa menunda nonton filmnya. Kau bisa istirahat di rumah."

"Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ck, kalau saja aku tidak ingat tiap bulan kau PMS dan datang bulan, aku pasti masih mengira kau seorang pria." gumam Itachi pelan

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hn, ayo kembali. Aku sudah meninggalkan Deidara di dalam sendirian."

Hampir saja Kyuubi melupakan fakta penting, jika mereka nonton bertiga bersama Deidara. Entah mengapa perasaan yang tadi menghangat karena Itachi menungguinya disini berganti kembali dengan rasa sakit saat Itachi mengungkit Deidara.

"kau kenapa lagi? Apa segitu sakitnya ya?"

"Ck, kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali sih." keluh Kyuubi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam di tempat.

.

.

.

"Kita akan pulang bersama. Aku akan mengantar Dei-chan terlebih dulu, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujar Itachi saat ini mereka menuju pintu keluar Mall Konoha.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula arah pulang kita berlainan, aku bisa pulang sendiri." ujar Kyuubi

"Kau jangan gila, mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

"Lalu Kurama? aku brangkat kesini dengan Kurama-motor 'Duka**i warna orange' kesayangan Kyuubi-, Chiput."

"Apa lagi kau pulang dengannya. Lihat kondisimu, tidak. Pokoknya kau pulang bersama kami."

"Astaga. kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali Uchiha. Kau benar-benar berlebihan. Aku tetap akan pulang sendiri. Lagi pula aku ada janji dengan seseorang setelah ini." bohong Kyuubi. Hell, sudah cukup ia melihat kedekatan Itachi dan Deidara selama mereka menonton, sungguh hati Kyuubi sampai sekarang masih berdenyut sakit.

"Kau ada janji dengan siapa?" tanya Itachi

"Em,,, dengan-" Kyuubi sangat bersyukur karena terselamatkan oleh telpon dari Shukaku.

"Ah,, Lihat dia sudah menelponku." ujar Kyuubi sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang masih berdering.

"Moshi-moshi, Ya Shu."

"..."

"Iya tunggu sebentar. Aku masih belum pulang."

"..."

"Jaa" dan Kyuubi pun memutus panggilan secara sepihak tanpa peduli Shukaku yang marah-marah karena omongannya tidak di gubris oleh Kyuubi yang entah kenapa tidak sesuai denga topik yang Shukaku bahas.

"Aku duluan, dia sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. jaa" pamit Kyuubi dan langsung mengambil langkah ceoat menjauhi Itachi dan Deidara tanpa peduli Itachi yang terus memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berbohong pada Itachi mengenai Shukaku dan Kurama. Shukaku menghubungi Kyuubi untuk menanyakan DvD film Maze Runner yang belum Kyuubi kembalikan. Sedangkan Kurama, Kyuubi pergi ke Mall Konoha tadi menggunakan taxi dan bisa berharap akan pulang berdua dengan Itachi. Namun semua itu hanya tinggal angan belaka, karena faktanya ada Deidara diantara mereka.

.

.

"Tadaima" salam Kyuubi pelan saat membuka pintu rumah.

"Okae,,,ri. Kyuu-nee kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku lelah, aku akan tidur ." setelah itu Kyuubi langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Rubah." sapa Itachi pada Kyuubi yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di gedung fakultas mereka.

"Hm, tumben kau datang sepagi ini? setahuku kau tidak ada kuliah pagi hari ini?" tanya Kyuubi

"Aku terlalu senang, hingga semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur dan berakhir di kampus sepagi ini. Ya Tuhan,, kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kualami kemarin." ujar Itachi.

"Gomen, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mendengarkan ceritamu Chiput, aq ada janji dengan Asuma sensei mengenai proposalku."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku nanti rubah."

"Hm." jawab Kyuubi. "Aku pergi dulu, jaa." pamit Kyuubi

"Hn. Semoga sukses dengan proposalmu."

Sebenarnya pagi ini Kyuubi tidak memiliki janji dengan Asuma, proposalnya sudah ia selesaikan dan sudah di-acc oleh Asuma sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Kyuubi hanya ingin menghindari Itachi untuk sementara waktu sampai hatinya siap merelakan Itachi dengan perempuan lain -Deidara-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini Kyuubi menghindari Itachi, apalagi sejak ia mendengar gosip -fakta- kalau Itachi dan Deidara sudah menjalin hubungan hampir satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Hati Kyuubi hancur, hal yang paling ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Itachi telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Demi menutupi perasaannya yang hancur, ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengerjakan skripsinya. Kyuubi meneguhkan hatinya berupaya tidak mengecewakan kedua orangtua angkatnya. Dia tak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan dan menghancurkan masa depannya.

'Ganbatte Kyuu, ingat ini perjuangan terakhirmu di UK. Buat chichi , haha, Minato tousan dan Kushina Kaasan bangga padamu.' batin Kyuubi menyemangati diri.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi merupakan anak dari kakak Kushina, Uzumaki Arashi yang manikahi sahabatnya sejak kecil yang juga berasal dari klan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Sarra. Semenjak kecelakaan tunggal yang d alami oleh kedua orang tuanya Kyuubi kemudian di angkat anak oleh Kushina dan Minato saat ia duduk di bangku SMP.

Sejak saat itu Kyuubi tidak lagi tinggal di Suna, kota kelahirannya. Kyuubi pindah ke Konoha dan tinggal dengan Kushina dan Minato selepas ia lulus SMP.

Persahabatan Kyuubi dan Itachi di mulai saat mereka berdua terkena hukuman saat ospek UK. Dari awal pertemuan mereka Kyuubi sudah menaruh hati pada Itachi, namun mengingat Itachi adalah salah satu "wanted guy's di UK membuat Kyuubi jadi minder dan memilih menjadi teman baik Itachi agar bisa selalu ada di dekatnya. Terkesan konyol memang tapi semua itu berubah kala awal semester enam, sosok itu datang merebut perhatian Itachi, membuat Itachi perlahan-lahan mengingkari semua janji yang mereka buat. Ya, sosok yang telah mencuri perhatian Itachi adalah Yamanaka Deidara, sosoknya yang cantik, anggun, lemah lembut membuat Itachi terpikat oleh pesonanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, hari sabtu nanti kau akan ikut ke perayaan ulang tahun Konan kan?" tanya Shukaku pada Kyuubi. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu sudut kantin UK.

"Apa pun yang terjadi kalian semua harus datang. Apalagi kau Namikaze Kyuubi. Kau sudah jarang lagi berkumpul besama kami." tunjuk Konan pada Kyuubi.

"ayolah, bukan maksudku untuk jarang berkumpul bersama kalian. Kalian taukan kalau skripsiku belum selesai." sangkal Kyuubi.

"Itu bukan alasan bodoh. Kita semua disini juga sedang sibuk dengan skripsi masing-masing rubah." Ujar Pain kekasih Konan.

"Tapi tidak dengan dosen pembimbing kalian. Ayolah, kalian semua juga tahu di antara kita semua dosen yang pembimbing kita yang paling perfeksionis adalah Asuma sensei".

" Baiklah, aku paham akan kondisimu. Tapi kau harus benar-benar hadir saat ulang tahunku sabtu nanti dan kau harus mengenakan pakaian yang aku pilihkan untukmu". ujar Konan dengan seringai tipis yang masih bisa di lihat oleh Kyuubi.

"Apa yang Kau rencanakan?" tanya Kyuubi

"Apa? Aku tidak merencanakan apa pun." sangkal Konan.

"Huh,, seperti aku mau percaya saja" dengus Kyuubi.

"kalau kau macam-macam aku pastikan aku tidak akan hadir." ancam Kyuubi.

"Apa? Sungguh aku tidak merencanakan apa pun, Kyuu. Aku cuma ingin melihatmu mengenakan dress, itu saja. Anggap saja sebagai kado spesial dari mu untuk sahabatmu ini." rengek Konan dengan puppy eye's

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau boleh meminta apa saja asal tidak yang satu itu." tolak Kyuubi

"Ayolah Kyuu, hanya itu yang ku mau sebagai kadoku"

"No."

"Kyuu,,"

"No way"

"Pain-kun" rengek Konan pada kekasihnya dengan mata yang di buat berkaca-kaca.

" Kyuu,," panggil Pain

"Hm." sahut Kyuubi sekenanya

"Ayolah, Demi Konan dan kita sahabatmu ini. Lagi pula aku juga penasaran gimana bentukmu kalau kau pake dress seperti Konan"

"Sialan kau, kau pikir aq ini apa hah bisa berubah bentuk." semprot Kyuubi.

"Iya, aku juga jadi penasaran" ujar Shukaku

"Yak,, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan juga rakun buluk." marah Kyuubi

"3 lawan 1, kau kalah Kyuu. Jadi keputusannya kau akan memakai dress yang kupilihkan untukmu." ujar Konan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan

"Hell, No. aku tetap menolak. Bisa aku jadi bahan tertawaan kalian semua. Huh,, No thanks."

"Hei, kau tidak bisa begitu. Kau sudah kalah suara jadi kau harus menurutiku. Lagi pula aku tidak akan mengundang semua mahasiswa disini, jadi kau tak perlu takut malu. Hanya kenalanku saja yang akan aku undang. Ayolah Kyuu, demi sahabatmu yang paling cantik ini. Yah,,, mau yah,,,"

"Okey"

"Yatta,," seru Konan

"Tapi bukan kau yang memilihkanku baju serta dandanannya. aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya. Kalau kau protes. Lupakan aku tidak akan hadir saat ultahmu." puputus Kyuubi mutlak. Hell dia nggak mau di permak Konan bukannya jadi 'Wow' malah di ketawain satu undangan ntar.

"Deal. tapi penampilanmu harus benar-benar seperti cewek normal nanti"

"Cih, jadi kau pikir selama ini aku bukan cewek normal huh?"

"Hehehe,, bukan begitu Kyuu. Kalu saja kau mau merubah penampilanmu sedikit saja. Pasti kau sudah punya pacar."

"Ck, itu saja yang di bahas. Apa kalian nggak bosan. Kalau hanya membahas itu, lebih baik aku pergi" ujar Kyuubi seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Namun saat berbalik Kyuubi melihat Itachi bersama Deidara menuju ke arah mereka.

Memantapkah hati Kyuubi pun akhirnya tetap beranjak meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Sudahlah, aku capek. Jaa." pamit Kyuubi menghiraukan panggilan Konan padanya

Sedangkan Itachi yang memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya, kala merasa Kyuubi akan menghampirinya. Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar saat Kyuubi malah berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Hei,kau mau kemana Kyuu?" tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi saat mereka berpapasan dengan tangan Itachi yang menarik lengan Kyuubi agar tidak bisa pergi begutu saja.

"Aku mau pulang" jawab Kyuubi sekenanya

"Kenapa sudah mau pulang? kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama, mumpung semua ada disini. Kita juga jarang bertemu sekarang. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" ujar Itachi sambil mengacak pelan surai merah Kyuubi.

"Yak, hentikan Chiput."

"Hahaha,,, bahkan aku rindu panggilanmu itu padaku" ujar Itachi

Tak sengaja Kyuubi melihat Deidara berdiri tak jauh di belakang Itachi,

"Lama tak bertemu Kyuubi-san, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Deidara dengan senyum manis yang tersuguh di wajah ayunya.

"Hm, aku baik." jawab Kyuubi.

"Ayo kita duduk, kita sudah lama tidak kumpul bersama." ujar Itachi sambil menggeret Kyuubi kembali duduk bersama kawan-kawan mereka.

"Ck, kau bercanda? Moodku rusak gara-gara mereka kau tau" Kyuubi menarik tangannya yang di tarik oleh Itachi.

"Ayolah Kyuu, aku akan membuat moodmu membaik lagi."

"Huh, maaf saja. Moodku benar-benar buruk sekarang ini Uchiha." perkataan Kyuubi yang terakhir memvuat Itachi bungkam dan tidak sadar telah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuubi. Itachi memandang intens mata Kyuubi, hanya di saat-saat serius saja Kyuubi memanggilnya 'Uchiha', seperti sekarang ini.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyuu?" gumam Itachi yang masih bisa d dengar oleh Kyuubi.

"Hm, Jaa." pamit Kyuubi bergegas pergi tanpa ada niat untuk melihat raut wajah Itachi yang memendang sendu kepergiannya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okey, Kyuubi benar-benar dibuat bingung olaeh permintaan Konan untuk pesta ulang tahunnya. Hell, Kyuubi nggak pernah pake dress lagi sejak ia lulus sekolah dasar.

"Arghhhhh,,, sial sekarang harus gimana?" teriak Kyuubi keras saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di buka oleh Kushina.

"Ada apa Kyuu? kenapa kau kelihatan bingung?" tanya Kushina

"Ti,,tidak ada apa-apa Kushina-kaasan."

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang frustasi?"

"Hua,,,,, hari ini ulang tahun si bodoh Konan itu Kushina-kaasan, aku tidak tau harus pakai baju apa?"

"Memang apa tema pestanya Kyuu?"

"Tidak ada tema untuk pestanya"

"Lalu dimana masalahnya sayang? Kau bisa pakai pakaianmu biasanya kan? Kenapa kau harus panik seperti tadi? Atau kau ingin membeli pakaian baru? Kaasan bisa mengantarmu belanja kalau kau mau" saran Kushina

"Andai saja begitu aku pasti tidak depresi seperti ini Kushina-kaasan" rengek Kyuubi

"Lalu?" bingung Kushina

"Si bodoh Konan itu merengek memintaku datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya dengan berpenampilan sefeminim mungkin dan aku mau tak mau menyanggupi permintaannya, tapi sekarang aku bingung harus bagaimana. Hua,,,," Kyuubi kembali menangis di pelukan Kushina.

"Ow,, jadi begitu. Memang pesta ulang tahunnya kapan? Kaasan akan membantumu mencari gaun yang cocok. Kita akan pergi ke Mall Konoha sekalian kita ke salon."

"A,,acaranya akan di mulai sejam lagi. Hehe,,,"

"A,,APA,,"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana Kushina-kaasan? kita tidak akan sempat belanja dan ke salon."

"Hah,,, apa boleh buat kita gunakan apa yang ada saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, kenapa rubah jelek itu belum datang juga? padahal acaranya sudah mau mulai." ujar Konan

"Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak datang." ujar Shukaku

"Awas saja kalau rubah itu sampai tidak datang." ancam Konan dengan aura menyeramkan

"Hentikan aura menyeramkanmu itu, aku tidak mau melihat dua aura mengerikan kalian sekaligus." ujar Shukaku

"Rakun itu benar dear, hari ini ulang tahunmu kau seharusnya bergembira. Aku yakin Kyuubi akan datang lagi pula kita memerlukannya untuk menghibur seseorang" ujar Pain sambil menatap pemuda bersurai raven yang entah sudah menenggak berapa banyak minuman beralkohol yang memang di hidangkan di cafe itu.

"Kau benar Pain-kun, kita butuh rubah itu untuk menghiburnya." ujar Konan mememandang Itachi yang sedang patah hati pasalnya lima hari sebelum pesta ulang tahunnya digelar atau tepat sehari setelah mereka berkumpul d kantin kampus tempo hari, kekasihnya memintanya datang ke tempat mereka berkumpul biasanya 'Cafe Akatsuki' dan yang di dapati Konan adalah sosok berantakan dari Uchiha Itachi.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Konan pada Pain

"Dia putus dengan Deidara."

"APA? Ta,,,tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah hubungan keduanya selama ini baik-baik saja!"

"Aku juga tidak tau, dia hanya duduk di sana sedari tadi dan menenggak minuman itu" ujar Pain sambil menunjuk beberapa botol minuman keras yang menggelinding ke bawah meja yang di tempati Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Kyuubi?"

"Puluhan kali, tapi tak satu pun telpon dan smsku yang di balas"

.

BRAK

.

Serentak kepala Konan dan Pain menoleh ke arah keributan berasal. Mata mereka melebar mendapati Itachi melempar ponselnya dan mengumpat beberapa kali sebelum sempoyongan beusaha berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Semenjak hari itu Itachi layaknya mayat hidup, penampilannya yang biasanya rapi sekarang berbanding terbalik. Berbagai macam cara sudah Konan dan Pain usahakan demi sahabat raven mereka. Pain bahkan mendatangi kediaman Namikaze demi menemukan Kyuubi yang mereka yakini bisa menghibut sulung Uchiha yang sedang patah hati. Namun tetap saja sosok Kyuubi sulit di temukan, Pain hanya mendapat informasi kalau Kyuubi sedang berada di pedalaman Suna menemani Asuma sekaligus mengerjakan skripsinya dan berita 'baik'nya lagi mereka tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuubi karena sinyal di pedalaman Suna tidak begitu baik.

Hingga satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah pesta ulang tahun Konan, mereka yakin kalau Kyuubi pasti akan hadir di pesta itu, mereka juga berusaha membujuk Itachi agar mau hadir saat pesta ulang tahun Konan. Mereka juga memperbaiki penampilan Itachi supaya lebih layak menghadiri pesta Konan..

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?" ujar Shukaku

"Pasti." ujar Pain mantap padahal ia juga agak takut kalau misalkan Kyuubi tidaj datang.

"Tapi ini sudah waktunya acara dimulai, kita tidak mungkin mengulur waktu lagi. Anak-anak sudah mulai bosan Pain." ujar Shukaku

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja acaranya."

"APA?"

"Huh,,, kau mendengarkukan Shu, dari pada membuat yang lainnya menunggu terlalu lama. Kita mulai saja acaranya. Walaupun terlambat aku yakin Kyuubi akan hadir."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan kaasan?" tanya Kyuubi yang ragu akan penampilannya sekarang

"Kau tidak usah cemas, kau sangat cantik. Kaasan yakin sekali, teman-temanmu pasti takjub melihatmu, mereka pasti tidak mengenalimu sebagai Kyuubi. Bahkan Minato saja sempat tidak mengenalimu." ujar Kushina

"Huft,,,, tapi,,,"

"Dengarkan kaasan Kyuu, kau cantik, tidak peduli bagaimanapun penampilanmu. karena kecantikan yang sesungguhnya berasa dari sini" ujar Kushina sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dada Kyuubi sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Kyuubi yang melihat senyum teduh Kushina mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Masuklah, kau sudah terlambat ke pestanya."

"um, arigatou ne kaasan. terima kasih sudah membantuku dan mengantarkanku. aku menyayangimu." ujar Kyuubi sambil mencium pipi Kushina dan bergegas masuk ke dalam cafe tempat pesta ulang tahun di adakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejenak manik rubinya menelusuri area cafe yang di sewa untuk pesta ulang tahun Konan, memindai area cafe mencari kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berpesta. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya kala mereka merayakan pesta ulang tahun di cafe akatsuki mereka hanya menyewa sebagian kecil kafe untuk dijadika tempat perayaan. Bukannya mereka tidak mampu, hanya saja menerut mereka itu adalah pemborosan. toh tamu yang datang tidak banyak, hanya beberapa teman kenalan saja yang hadir.

Dan disinilah Kyuubi sibuk mengedarkan pandangan mencari teman-temannya, hingga tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang pegawai cafe yang lumayan dekat dengan mereka berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Tunggu" ujar Kyuubi pada pegawai cafe tersebut, sedangkan sang pegawai langsung menghentikan langkahnya beberapa langkah di depan Kyuubi. Dengan pandangan mata terpesona melihat sosok menawan didepannya membuat pagai cafe tersebut memerah

"A,,ada yang bisa saya bantu nona" ujar pegawai tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Kisame. Mengangkat alis sebelah kala melihat gelagat aneh pemuda di depannya "Apa pesta ulang tahun Konan masih berlangsung?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa mengindahkan tatapan terpesona Kisamae padanya, karena yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah segera menghadiri pesta Konan.

"Ah, pestanya masih berlangsung. Konan masih ada di dalam bersama teman-temannya." jawab Kisamae sambil menunjuk ruangan di pojok cafe.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih Kisame."

Setelah itu Kyuubi beranjak memasuki ruangan yang di tunjukkan oleh Kisame, ruangannya memang lebih luas dibandingkan ruangan yang lain karena memang ruangan itu khusus untuk disewakan untuk acara-acara seperti ini.

Saat sudah menemukan sosok Konan dan teman-temannya berada di tengah kerumunan manusia yang sedang bergoyang menikmati musik yang di mainkan oleh dj yang mereka sewa. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menghampiri dan menyapa mereka, melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan itu mengindahkan tatapan terpesona pemuda-pemuda disana dan tatapan iri dari para gadis-gadis tamu undangan Konan. Hingga iris rubinya menangkap sosok pemuda yang amat di kenalnya sedang duduk menyendiri di counter bar dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan. Langkah Kyuubi berubah haluan, ia menghampiri pemuda tersebut yang ia yakini sebagai Uchiha Itachi.

"Astaga,,, apa yang terjadi padamu, Chi?" Kyuubi benar-benar terkejut melihat penampilan sosok yang duduk di sampingnya kini, terlihat kacau dan menyedihkan. Tidak ada tanggapan apa pun dari Itachi, pandangannya kosong, sesekali ia cegukan akibat minuman keras yang ia minum.

"Chi, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya. Bicaralah." ujar Kyuubi sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu Itachi. Tetap tak ada respon dari Itachi, hal ini malah membuat Kyuubi semakin khawatir. Selama ini apa pun masalah yang dihadapi pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya selalu bisa mengatasinya dengan kepala dingin. Tidak pernah sekali pun Kyuubi pernah melihat Itachi mabuk-mabukan dan terpuruk karena sebuah masalah. 'Apa masalahmu benar-benar berat, Chi.' batin Kyuubi.

"Chi, Itachi" panggil Kyuubi terus menerus agar mendapat respon dari Itachi

"Pergi" ujar Itachi dingin tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya

"AKU BILANG PERGI, JANGAN GANGGU AKU." marah Itachi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi yang berada di bahunya.

Hati Kyuubi mencelos saat itachi meneriakinya. Untung saja hal itu tidak terdengar oleh yang lain karena teredam oleh dentuman musik. Membulatkan tekat lagi, Kyuubi langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Itachi membuat mereka berdua bertatapan.

.

Ruby dan onix bertemu

pancaran mata Itachi meredup malah terkesan bertambah dingin, dengan suara yang tercekat karena menahan tangis Kyuubi kembali berucap. "Hei, ada apa? Kau tak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak kala melihat lelehan cairan bening yang mengalir di wajah Itachi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuubi kesekian kalinya. Ia membawa Itachi kedalam pelukannya, memberikan bahunya sebagai sandaran orang yang dikasihinya, mengusap lembut punggung kokohnya dan sesekali mengusap kepala bersurai raven milik Itachi, namun tetap saja tak kunjung ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Itachi hanya balasan pelukan yang di terima, semakin lama pelukan Itachi semakin mengerat, wajahnya tenggelam di perpotongan leher Kyuubi. sedangkan Kyuubi merasa bahunya basah karena memang ia mengenakan dress dengan potongan bahu terbuka jadi ia bisa langsung tau Itachi masih menangis.

"Dei,," satu nama yang keluar dari mulut Itachi setelah lama tak berbicara apa pun menjadi pukulan telak bagi Kyuubi. Hati Kyuubi berdenyut sakit mengetahui penyebab masalah Itachi adalah perempuan yang telah merebut Itachi dari sisisnya.

"Aku, memang bodoh, kenapa aku begitu bodoh Dei. bodoh,,, bodoh,,, bo-" racau Itachi

"Hei, bicara yang jelas. kau ada masalah apa dengan Deidara." ujar Kyuubi saat dirasa pelukan Itachi sedikit melonggar dan menghadapkan kembali wajah Itachi padanya.

"Siapa kau? pergi jangan ganggu aku" ujar Itachi dingin lupa akan kejadian barusan lalu kembali meminum minumannya yang masih tersisa dalam gelas.

"Kau sudah mabuk, jangan minum lagi" seru Kyuubi sambil merebut kelas yang dipegang Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Minggir." ketus Itachi menghalau tangan Kyuubi yang hendak merebut gelasnya tapi sayangnya berhasil direbut oleh Kyuubi.

"ck, kembalikan. kembalikan padaku cepat" tak mengindahkan perkataan Itachi, Kyuubi maah langsung menenggak habis minuman tersebut.

"Kau,," geram Itachi

"Apa? Aku akan menyingkirkan semua minuman itu darimu" ujar Kyuubi

mendecih kesal, Itachi langsung menyambar botol minumannya dan langsung meminumnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Kyuubi geram, dengan cepat ia merebut minuman Itachi dan meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Kau puas sekarang"

Itachi kembali berdecih melihat minumannya sudah dihabiskan oleh sosok 'asing' di depannya. Ia berpikir akan memesan minuman lagi namun ia sudah terburu diseret Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Dengan susah payah Kyuubi membopong Itachi keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tujuan utamanya menjauhkan Itachi dari minuman keras yang menuai protes dan racauan tidak jelas dari Itachi.

'ck, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah kamar hotel yang tak jauh dari cafe akatsuki. Kyuubi merebahkan tubuh Itachi di tempat tidur king size yang ada di kamar tersebut. Itachi sudah tak sadarkan diri saat mereka menaiki taksi menuju hotel ini. Ini jauh lebih mudah dari pada saat ia membawa Itachi keluar dari cafe akatsuki.

Itachi terus merapalkan kata maaf saat mengigau selama perjalanan, hati Kyuubi benar-benar hancur. Di usapnya lembur wajah Itachi yang masih terpejam. Tangan Kyuubi kemudian turun membuka dasi Itachi dan beberapa kancing kemejanya agar Itachi merasa lebih nyaman, setelah itu Kyuubi beralih melepas sepatu Itachi yang masih melekat di kakinya. Setelah selesai ia menyelimuti Itachi Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Itachi berbisik lembut kemudian mencium kening pemuda yang ia cintai. Saat akan beranjak pergi, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Menariknya kuat hingga Kyuubi jatuh menimpa tubuh Itachi.

"Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon." racau Itachi sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berontak, ia berusaha menepis tangan yang memeluknya namun yang di dapat malah pelukan Itachi yang semakin mengerat.

"Aku minta maaf, maafkan aku." ujar Itachi, kepalanya tenggelam di perpotongan leher Kyuubi. Menghirup aroma apel yang familiar menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi membuat Itachi merasa sedikit rilaks.

"Maafkan aku, karena menyakitimu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakitimu. aku benar-benar lelaki bodoh. Jangan pergi meninggalkanku, kumohon."

"Sstttt, tenanglah aku disini sekarang bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." ujar Kyuubi berusaha keras menahan isak tangis dan sakit kepala efek dari minuman keras yang diminumnya tadi.

"Sungguh? Kau berjanji?" tanya Itachi, menatap lurus iris ruby yang indah di depannya. jarak mereka begitu dekat. Kyuubi bisa merasakan deru napas Itachi yang menerpa wajah ayunya. Itachi dapat melihat kepala di depannya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Itachi yang entah karena terlalu bahagia, jarak Itachi dan Kyuubi semakin menipis hingga bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan dan berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga dini hari, Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat mencoba bangun tapi bukan itu saja yang tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sekelebatan ingatan mampir di kepalanya. Reflek membuatnya menoleh ke arah satu sisi tempat tidur yang ada disampingnya.

Sosok itu masih nampak tertidur pulas, pandangan Kyuubi masih tertuju pada pemuda yang selama ini dia cintai. Hingga tanpa sengaja pandangannya mengarah pada tubuh atas Itachi yang topless.

'Tunggu bukankah kemarin aku hanya melepas sepatu dan dua kancing kemeja saja' batin Kyuubi dan sekali lagi sekelebat ingatan muncul dikepalanya. Manik Ruby membulat setelah ingat semua kejadian yang ia alami bersama pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes, membasahi pipinya. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir cherry-nya. 'apa yang sudah kulakukan' batinnya menjerit merutuki kecerobohannya.

'Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini' batin Kyuubi yang mulai beranjak turun dari ranjang, namun baru berdiri saja Kyuubi hanpir jatuh kerena denyutan sakit dari bagian intimnya membuatnya sulit berdiri bahkan berjalan. Memunguti sisa pakaiannya yang sudah sedikit terkoyak kemudian berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi terbangun saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring beberapa kali, erangan terdengar dari mulutnya sebelum mata yang menyembunyikan iris mata sekelam malam itu terbuka. mengerjap sejenak menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Melihat sekeliling dengan sedikit heran. 'dimana aku?'. Lamunannya terhenti kala ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat mengetahu kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ha-" ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh sang penelpon yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak, reflek Itachi menjauhkan pondelnya untuk menghindari kerusakan pada telinganya akibat teriakan si penelpon"

"YAK, KERIPUT BODOH. KAU ADA DIMANA HAH?"

"Ck, tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu rakun buluk. Kau hampir membuatku tuli baka."

"Aku tidak peduli, kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa kau pergi semalam hah? Kita semua disini bingung mencarimu baka?"

"Hn"

"Ck, apa-apaan 'Hn'-mu itu hah. Sudah bilang padaku kau dimana."

"Aku tidak tau, aku lupa kejadian semalam. Tapi sepertinya aku ada di hotel. Jemput aq setengah jam lagi, nanti aku kirim alamtnya padamu." Itachi langsung memutus sambungan telponnya saat mendapati bercak kemerahan di sprei disampingnya. 'Apa aku terluka?' batin Itachi yang mulai mengecek kondisi dirinya. Saat menyingkap selimut, matanya terbelalak saat mendapati tubuhnya polos. Tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Shit" pandangan Itachi mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar dan mendapati pakaiannya yang berserakan di bawah ranjang. Perlahan Itachi bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Itachi kembali mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam nanun sakit kepala yang di dapat.

"Ck, siapa yang membawaku kemari?" decak Itachi saat lagi-lagi matanya menangkap bercak merah di sprei yang ia tempati. Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bersama siapa semalam hah? Kita semua bingung mencarimu, kau tahu."

"Hn"

"Ck, hentikan 'Hn'-mu itu Uchiha dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Kemarin Konan menangis takut kau bertindak yang tidak-tidak baka."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Saat ini mereka menuju apartemen Pain setelah Shukaku menjemput Itachi di hotel yang ternyata letaknya tak begitu jauh dari cafe Akatsuki tempat ulang tahun Konan di adakan.

"Iya katakan itu sebelum kau mulai minum-minum. Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup beberapa hari ini."

"Kau berlebihan"

"Hello,,,, kau masih mabuk ya? Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian beberapa hari ini?"

"Hn, apa kau melihat Kyuubi kemarin? Apa dia datang?" ujar Itachi. Shukaku merasa ada sedikit nada sedih terselip di pertanyaan Itachi. 'Apa dia sudah ingat masalahnya lagi?' batin Shukaku

"Sepertinya dia belum kembali dari Suna. Sudah seminggu ini dia ada di pedalaman Suna membantu Asuma sensei dan mengerjakan skripsi disana. Dasar Rubah buluk itu, padalah dia sudah berjanji datang di ulang tahun Konan." cerocos Shukaku

"Hn" tanggap Itachi dan menuai helaan napas dari Shukaku.

"Sudahlah yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja. Sepertinya moodmu juga sudah lebih baik hari ini."

"Hn, sepertinya."

.

.

.

.

.

Genap tiga puluh hari Kyuubi berada di Suna bersama Asuma, banyak kegiatan yang ia ikuti bersama Asuma yang sedikit membuatnya melupakan masalahnya. Sehari setelah kejadian antara ia dan Itachi di hotel tempo hari, Kyuubi bergegas beralasan pergi kembali membantu Asuma. Kenyataannya ia terlalu takut bertemu dengan Itachi setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan berakhir dengan hancurnya persahabatan mereka yang telah lama terbangun. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing beberapa hari ini. Tubuhnya serasa lemas, hampir tiap pagi belakangan ini ia merasa mual. Seperti pagi ini, sarapan yang ia makan kembali ia muntahkan. Perutnya serasa di aduk-aduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat beberapa hari ini kau sepertinya tidak enak badan? Kau nanpak pucat." tanya Asuma saat sedang istirahat makan siang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sensei, cuma sedikit pusing dan mual mungkin aku hanya masuk angin saja."

"Kau memang terlalu memforsir dirimu belakangan ini, pulang dan istirahatlah. Aku bisa menangani ini sendiri. Kalau perlu mampirlah ke klinik nenek Chiyo, kurasa dia tidak keberatan memeriksamu."

"Iya, sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan beberapa obat dan multivitamin. Kalau begitu saya undur diri sensei. Maaf telah merepotkan."

"Kau bicara apa, justru kau yang banyak membantuku disini. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat dan pasti akan melewatkan kelahiran putraku yang di perkirakan lahir pertengahan bulan depan."

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu sensei, semoga persalinannya nanti berjalan lancar Kurenai sensei dan bayi sehat." ujar Kyuubi tulus

"Hm, terima kasih. Sudah segeralah ke klinik dan periksakan kondisimu, lusa kita sudah harus kembali ke Konoha."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari berbagai macam keluhanmu, apa tidak ada yang kau lewatkan?"

"Maksud nenek?"

"Denyut nadimu sedikit berbeda, ini hanya dugaanku saja dan kuharap aku salah, Nak!"

"Apa penyakitku parah, Nek?"

"Tidak, kau baik-baik saja Kyuu. Hanya,,,, apa kau sudah datang bulan bulan ini?"

"Sepertinya-"

"..."

Ekspresi Kyuubi berubah horor. "Ne,,,nenek apa aku hamil?"

"..."

"Kami-sama" ucap Kyuubi begitu lirih dan tanpa terasa pipinya sudah basah oleh air matanya.

"Itu hanya dugaan nenek saja Kyuu, tidak usah dipikirkan. Apalagi kau belum menikah jadi mana mungkin kau bisa ham-"

"Aku pernah melakukannya nek, sebulan yang lalu saat aku kembali ke Konoha." ujar Kyuubi memotong ucapan nenek Chiyo.

"Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang" Kyuubi kembali terisak.

"Kau harus segera memberi tahu kekasihmu Kyuu, supaya dia bertanggung jawab." saran nenek Chiyo

"Tidak, sumpah demi aku Nek, jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa tentang kondisiku pada siapa pun."

"Kenapa? Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya."

"I,,itu kecelakaan Nek, bukan disengaja. kami sama-sama mabuk saat itu. Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba datang padanya dan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab pada hal yang mungkin saja sudah dia lupakan. Lagi pula dia bukan kekasihku, dia temanku -sahabatku (batin Kyuubi)- dan dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih yang begitu ia cintai." jelas Kyuubi dengan derai air mata

"Tapi kau sepertinya menyukai temanmu itu" tebak nenek Chiyo, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Lalu apa rencanamu."

"Aku tidak tau, Nek. Untuk sekarang ini, aku tidak ingin ada yang tau kondisiku. Aku juga tidak mungkin memberitahu Minato tousan dan Kushina kaasan tentang keadaanku sekarang. Aku telah mencoreng nama baik mereka jika mereka tau."

"Kau tidak ingin mengaborsinyakan?"

"Tidak, Tentu saja tidak Nek. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Lagi pula dia sama sekalai tidak bersalah dan tidak tau apa-apa."

"Syukurlah kalo begitu. Tapi Kyuu, kondisimu ini lambat laun akan memancing kecurigaan semua orang."

"Itulah yang sejak tadi aku pikirkan Nek. Aku bingung harus apa. Aku malu bertemu dengan keluargaku, apalagi dia."

"Tinggallah kalau begitu, kau bisa tinggal disini selama yang kau mau."

"Mana mungkin Nek, aku akan sangat merepotkan nenek nanti. Lagi pula keluargaku pasti akan curiga. Mau tak mau aku harus menghadapi mereka dan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk masalah ini. Tidak dengan menggugurkannya, aku berjanji akan merawatnya dan menjaganya dengan baik." ujar Kyuubi dengan senyum tulus.

"Hm, aku percaya kau gadis yang kuat. Jika kau butuh bantuan rumah ini terbuka untukmu."

"Hm, terima kasih banyak nenek Chiyo" ujar Kyuubi dan memeluk nenek Chiyo yang sudah ia anggap seperti nenek kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei, apa jadwal sidang skripsiku sudah ada?" tanya Kyuubi, keduanya saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak sabar menyelesaikan kuliahku." ujar Kyuubi di akhiri senyuman.

"Hm, sepertinya masih satu bulan lagi."

"Apa tidak bisa dipercepat?"

"Hahaha,,, kau benar-benar sudah bosan di UK ya."

"Bu,,bukan begitu, hanya saja-"

"Kalau kau bisa meyakinkan dosen penguji untuk memajukan jadwalnya, aku akan membantumu mengurus sisanya. Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih konsen menjaga Kurenai dan calon anakku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm"

"Arigatou Asuma sensei." ujar Kyuubi di sertai senyum tulus di wajahnya. 'Semoga keputusanku benar' batin Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuubi tengah berjalan di koridor kampus yang cukup sepi. Menikmati detik-detik akhirnya di kampus tercintanya. Melihat sebuah gazebo yang berada di taman, menarik Kyuubi untuk melangkah kesana. Mendudukkan diri disana dan menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang.

mendengus kecil 'Sudah berapa lama aku tidak potong rambut' batin Kyuubi.

"Hah,, semuanya akan berubah sekarang, bukan begitu sayang" ujar Kyuubi sambil tersenyum mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. " Kaasan akan menjagamu apapun yang terjadi. kita akan hidup bahagia berdua."

'iya, hanya berdua'

.

.

.

.

"DASAR RUBAH BULUK, KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI HUH, KAMI SEMUA PUSING MENCARIMU. DAN TEGA-TEGANYA KAU TIDAK DATANG SAAT ULANG TAHUNKU" omel Konan dengan satu tarikan nafas. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Ishhh,,, kau jangan marah -marah. Nanti wajahmu berkeriput seperti si Chiput itu. Hehe." Mana yang lain?" tanya Kyuubi

"Shukaku sedang konsultasi dengan Yamato sensei, Pain barusan kuhubungi dia akan kesini."

"Lalu Itachi?"

"Aku kurang tau, dia ada rapat penting hari ini. Tapi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan."

"Ah,, begitu."

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu mengumpulkan kami semua? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan kalian semua" ujar Kyuubi yang mendapat pandangan menyelidik dari Konan.

"Apa?"

"Kau mencurigakan." tuduh Konan

"Lebih baik kau pesan makanan saja, aku yang traktir."

"Hem,,, kau semakin mencurigakan."

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu? Aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang, kalau kau tidak mau yasudah."

"Siapa bilangvaku tidak mau? Hehe"

"Cih,, dasar kau. Sudah cepat sana pesan dan pesankan juga untukku seperti biasa."

"Siap Kyuu-chanku sayang"

"Heh, Kau ini."

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" sela Shukaku

"Si rubah ini mau mentraktir kita makan."

"Tumben."

"Sialan kau, sudah sana cepat pesan makanannya sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Hahaa, tidak usah marah-marah. Akan ku pesan kan kalian berdua, kebetulan aku sudah sangat lapar. Yamato sensei benar-benar menguras tenagaku"

"Hn, cepatlah, kami pesan seperti biasa."

.

.

.

"Wah,,, Apa ada pesta? Makanannya banyak sekali?" ujar Pain saat ia baru datang dan mendapati begitu banyak makanan yang tersaji di meja teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Ah, kau sudang datang Pain-kun, duduklah. Ayo makan bersama." ujar Konan

"Ck, Ini semua punyaku. Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa pesan untukmu sendiri." ujar Shukaku mempertahankan makanannya yang akan dicomot Pain.

"Yak, pelit sekali kau." gerutu Pain.

"Iya, kita kan sudah memesan banyak makananmakanan. Lagi pula makanan ini memang cukup untuk kita berempat atau kau ingin menghabiskannya sendiri, huh?" omel Konan

"Iya, aku sanggup menghabiskan semuanya. konsultasi dengan Yamato sensei benar-benar menguras tenanga. Tapi perjuanganku membuahkan hasil 3 minggu lagi jadwal sidangku akan keluar." ujar Shukaku dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Wah,,, kau hebat Shuu, selamat untukmu. Skripsiku juga sudah selesai tiga hari yang lalu. Kata Terumi Sensei jadwal ujianku dua minggu lagi akan keluar." ujar Konan tersenyum cerah.

"Jadwalku dan Itachi akan keluar minggu depan." ujar Pain

" Eh,,, benarkah." seru Shuu/Kon

"Cih,,, beruntung sekali kalian. Bisa mendapatkan Tsunade dan Jiraya sensei yang sedari awal sudah percaya dengan kejeniusan kalian."

"Semoga kalian berhasil saat ujian nanti."

"Eh, kenapa nadamu seperti itu? Apa kau ada masalah? Apa Asuma sensei mempersulitmu?" tanya Konan saat menangkap sedikit kesedihan di nada suara Kyuubi.

"Ti,,tidak, sudah kubilangkan aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit lelah." ujar Kyuubi.

"Benarkah? Lalu jadwal ujianmu kapan?"

"Aku belum tau, Asuma sensei belum bicara apa pun mengenai itu." bohong Kyuubi, ujiannya sudah dilakukan dua hari yang lalu dan ia sudah dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Bahkan Kyuubi sudah di beritahu kalau upacara wisuda akan dilakukan dua bulan lagi. Mengingat itu membuat Kyuubi sedikit bersedih karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berkumpul bersama teman-teman baiknya ini.

"Ow,,, apa itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu sedari tadi? Kami minta maaf, Asuma sensei sungguh keterlaluan. Bukankah Kyuubi salah satu mahasiswi jenius di UK tapi kenapa di persulit seperti ini. Sabar ya Kyuu sayang." ujar Konan yang kemudian memeluk Kyuubi.

Mereka bercerita banyak hal, kadang saling melemparkan ejekan, humor-humor garing ala Shuukaku. Kyuubi memandang ketiga temannya penuh haru, merekam setiap gambaran ekspresi wajah teman-temannya yang tidak akan ia lihat lagi untuk waktu yang belum ia pikirkan atau mungkin akankah ia bisa kembali melihat wajah teman-temannya. ' Gomen ne minna' batin Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia harus bergegas bila tidak ingin semua rencananya berantakan.

"Gomenne minna, aku ada urusan. Jadi aku pergi dulu ne." pamit Kyuubi

"Eh, kau mau kemana? Bahkan Itachi juga belum kesini. Dia bilang rapatnya baru selesai dan dia akan kesini. Tunggulah sebentar, dia pasti senang melihatmu." ujar Pain.

"Tidak bisa, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya." ujar Kyuubi kemudian beranjak pergi. 'Tolong bilang juga padanya kalau aku pasti akan sangat merindukannya.' batin Kyuubi tepat saat sebutir air matanya menetes yang kemudian langsung di usap olehnya.

.

.

.

.

Konoha senior high school nampak lenggang saat Kyuubi memarkirkan Kurama. Setelah melepas helm berwarna senada dengan motornya, Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang telah ia minta datang menemuinya.

Binggo, sasaran ketemu. Namapaknya sosok itu sudah menunggu Kyuubi cukup lama.

"Kau terlambat Rubah buluk."

"Hm."

"Ck, cepat katakan apa mau mu? Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang."

"Hm, kita bicara disana." ujar Kyuubi sambil berjalan meninggalkan sosok tersebut dan berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyuubi memarkir motornya.

"Ck, jika saja kau buka teman baka aniiki, aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." gerutu sosok tersebut yang di ketahui sebagai adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

"Waktumu hanya sepuluh menit rubah."

"Hm, duduklah. Santai saja, aku hanya butuh waktumu lima menit untuk bicara tanpa selaan."

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban tak jelas dari Sasuke, Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas sebelum membuka suaranya. "Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi frontal. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah melotot tak percaya ke arah Kyuubi.

"Ap,,ap yang kau bicarakan? Aku ti,,tidak menyukai baka dobe itu." jawab Sasuke tanpa bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dari pandangan menyelidik Kyuubi.

"Jika kau hanya membicarakan hal konyol ini. Kau hanya membuang waktu." ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya bersiap pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan menyelaku? Lagi pula ini belum 5menit anak ayam."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Naru untukku."

"Maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus menjaga Naruto?

" Sudahku bilang jangan menyela, anak ayam."

"Hn."

"Aku tau kau menyimpan rasa pada adik bodohku itu, cara-cara konyolmu untuk membuat Naru tidak bisa jauh darimu kadang-kadang membuatku jengkel." ujar Kyuubi sambil mengingat tingkah polah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn, dasar sister's complex."

"Hahahaha,,, iya kau benar. Tapi,,, mulai saat ini dan kedepannya tolong jada Naru untukku."

"Kau bicara apa? seakan-akan kau akan pergi jah saja." dengus Sasuke, tapi ia sedikit heran dengan tingkah Kyuubi yang memang jarang sekali -hampir tidak pernah- meminta tolong pada orang lain terutama dirinya.

"Kau benar" ujar Kyuubi lirih.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak, hanya itu yang mau kubicarakan padamu."

"Tunggu-" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat salah satu temannya meneriakinya supaya lekas berkumpul.

"Tepat 5 menit. Kau sudah di tunggu temanmu anak ayam, sudah sana pergi."

Sasuke sekilas melirik jam tangannya,"Hn, aku akan menuntut penjelasan nanti rubah." ujar Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi. Kyuubi hanya memandangi punggung sasuke menjauh meninggalkannya, 'Ku titipkan Naru padamu, Suke.' batin Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul empat sore Kyuubi tiba di Namikaze mansion. Keadaan rumah masih sepi, sepertinya belum ada yang kembali. Kyuubi memtutuskan mandi terlebih dulu sebelum memasak untuk keluarganya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyuubi segera turun kedapur untuk membuat makan malam. Jangan remehkan kemampuan memasaknya, Kyuubi lumayan jago memasak walaupun penampilannya terkesan sangat tomboy.

Setelah berkutat hampir sejam di dapur, akhirnya masakan Kyuubi selesai. Saat akan membawa masakannya ke ruang makan, Naruto datang dan tiba-tiba mencomot paha ayam yang ada di piring.

.

Plak

.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu Naruto." ujar Kyuubi setelah menghadiahi elusan lembut -jitakan- di kepala Naruto.

"Hehehe, Naru mau mandi dulu aja." ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak berlari menaiki tangga. Kyuubi tdrus memandangi punggung Naruto. Surai pirang panjangnya yang di ikat twin tail bergoyang seiring langkah kakinya. Kyuubi merekam dengan baik berbagai ekspresi yang selalu di perlihatkan Naruto padanya.

.

.

Malam ini makan malam di kediaman Namikaze lebih ramai dari biasanya makan malam mereka diselingi candaan, godaan yang mereka lemparkan untuk Naruto, cerita-cerita tentang aktivitas mereka hari ini. Kyuubi merekan semuanya dalam memorinya. 'Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian.' batin Kyuubi

"Aku ada berita baik untuk kalian." ujar Kyuubi saat dirasa Minato, Kushina dan Naruto selesai dengan makan malam mereka.

"Apa itu sayang?" tanya Kushina

"Aku sudah selesai dengan Skripsiku dan aku sudah lulus, ujiannya diadakan dua hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah? wah,,, selamat ya sayang." ujar Kushina sambil memeluk Kyuubi yang memang duduknya bersebelahan.

"Kau hebat Kyuu-nee"

"Selamat ya Kyuu."

"Dan aku pun sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil S2-ku di Oxford. Berkas-berkasnya datang kemarin dan aku langsung menyelesaikan registrasinya hari ini. Lusa aku sudah harus ada disana. Maaf aku baru memberitau kalain tentang hal ini." ujar Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar takut kalau kebohongannya di ketahui oleh mereka. Kyuubi tidak pernah membalas email dari Oxford perihal beasiswa S2. Ia berbohong demi menutupi keadaannya yang tengah berbadan dua saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bersedih, bukankah itu berita bagus? Lalu kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok jam 09.00."

"Baiklah kita semua akan pergi mengantarmu ke bandara."

"Kami semua bangga padamu, Kyuu. Arashi-nii dan Sora-nee pasti juga akan sangat bangga padamu." ujar Kushina dengan mata berkaca-kata.

Mendengar Kushina berbicara seperti itu, membuat Kyuu i tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya. Ia sudah benar-benar mengecewakan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Kyuubi takut mencoreng nama baik keluargannya bila tau kalau dia hamil di luar nikah. Kyuubi tidak mau memberikan masalah pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Satu-satunya jalan yang terpikir adalah pergi jauh dari keluarganya saat ini. Ya, pergi menjauh, dimana orang-orang terdekatnya tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Kuliah di Oxford hanya sebangai pengalih kebohongannya.

.

.

.

.

"Pesawatku sudah akan berangkat, aku pamit. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Aku menyayangi kalian." ujar Kyuubi kemudian memberikan pelukan perpisahan pada keluarganya. Lagi-lagi Kyuubi mendapati Kushina menangis.

"Aku akan menjaga diri dengan baik disana Kaasan, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Berjanjilah kau akan sering menghubungi kami." ujar Kushina sambil terisak

"Hn, iya Kyuu janji" jawab Kyuubi. 'sepertinya itu tidak mungkin kaasan.' tambah Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Nee-san,,,, hua,,,, Naru pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Hn, jaga dirimu Little kitsune, jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen dan akur-akurlah kau dengan anak ayam itu."

"A,,,apa maksud Nee-chan? Ja,,jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." ujar Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipi chabynya.

"Hahahhaha," tawa Kyuubi pecah saat melihat wajah malu-malu Naruto.

"Tousan tidak melihat teman-temanmu Kyuu? Apa kau sudah memberitahu mereka?" tanya Minato.

"Se,,sepertinya mereka semua sibuk dengan persiapan ujiannya." ujar Kyuubi dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

" Lebih baik aku masuk sekarang. Jaa Minna. Aku mencintai kalian." pamit Kyuubi pada keluarganya.

.

.

.

'Selamat tingga semua, aku pasti akan merindukan kalian.'

'Selamat tinggal Chiput, maaf tidak mengatakan apa pun padamu. Maaf juga aku terus menghindarimu, semoga kau bahagia dengan gadis pilihanmu. Tolong maafkan aku yang telah lancang mencintaimu."

"Sorry, I Love You"

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

Holla,,, Dan kembali membWa cerita baru yang sedikit berbeda dengan fict bikinan Dan terdahulu. Hehehe.

Giman? Bagus gak?

Hah,,,, ternyata bikin OS itu sulitnya minta ampun.

semoga Minna-tachi suka dengan fict ini

so tinggalkan jejak kalian ne

Repiu,,, repiu,,,, repiu,,,,

.

.

Jaa, selamt bertemu di fict Dan lainnya :)

.

.

.

Saya peduli IFK (Ita x Female Kyuu) \\(^0^)/


End file.
